


apple hotteoks - treasure

by byeolbean



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure - Fandom, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Hyungs, everyone is soft for doyoung, idk how to tag sorry, mainly fluff, no really someone teach me how to tag, treasure being concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbean/pseuds/byeolbean
Summary: a story in which an unusual allergy by one member puts a terrifying twist to their evening dinner.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Kim Doyoung/Choi Hyunsuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	apple hotteoks - treasure

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first story here so bare with me as i'm still getting used to the format of everything.  
> first i want to say that this was inspired by the vlive episode where doyoung says he is allergic to apples. i know his allergic is nowhere near as bad (from what he described) but for the purpose of a ~spicy~ story i had to exaggerate a little bit. that's why it's kinda unrealistic but oh well.  
> i also did this in more of a platonic manner, it's kind of intended to be doyoung x everyone but ships are up for interpretation!  
> without further ado ... please enjoy! :>

the clock struck six o’clock in the musty, poorly-lit, practice room. the twelve boys inhabiting said room were spread out amongst the small area, some gulping down water, some trying to catch their breath, and some passed out on the floor — the last option particularly describing asahi, who gave up and fell to the floor as soon as the music stopped.

“good practice guys! i think a couple more weeks and it’ll be perfect” spoke hyunsuk in an attempt to cheer up the boys.

the group of twelve powerhouse rookies, known as treasure, were about to start promoting their new song MMM, filled with intense choreography. because of the reputation they had to live up to— you know, being the little brothers of the one and only BLACKPINK, and debuting under YG entertainment— they had to go to extreme lengths to make sure every performance was their best. this meant putting in hours upon hours of practice, driving them to the point of exhaustion.

“a couple more weeks?!?!” groaned jihoon. his limbs were spread out on the practice room floor, and he laid like a starfish. he was whining about the practices they had left even though he already knew about the information being spoken.

the rest of the group laughed at his antics. there was no denying it, the boy always knew how to bring their mood up.

hyunsuk, on the other hand, just sighed disappointedly. “yes, jihoon. we’ve been over this. promotions start in three weeks” he carefully explained to the boy, almost as if he was talking to a toddler. jihoon glared at him after hearing his tone of voice. meanwhile, junkyu was close to passing out because of exhaustion, and because of how hard he was laughing at the two.

“can we get food before we go back to the dorm? it’s kinda early” asked jeongwoo. the rest of the members agreed with him, as they looked at their leaders with anticipation. hyunsuk looked conflicted, while jihoon was already nodding his head enthusiastically at the idea and giving two thumbs up.

“please hyung? i’m starving” pouted junghwan. hyunsuk groaned, no one could resist the younger’s cuteness. “fine! we can get food but only if we eat it at the dorm … i know manager-hyung would be upset if we ate at a restaurant during these times” hyunsuk begrudgingly said, eventually caving into the rest of the members.

the boys all cheered with happiness. at least they wouldn’t have to eat cup noodles and chips for dinner, because that is all that they had at their dorm.

once they had all decided on a place to eat, after an intense game of rock paper scissors, a restaurant was finally picked. yoshi took the initiative and began to take everyone’s orders on his phone.

from hamburgers, to bulgogi, to cakes, the boys were definitely not shy about their orders. “AH WAIT!” cried out mashiho as he ran to yoshi who was about to place the order. “can you add some of the hotteok’s?” he said with puppy eyes, physically resembling that one emoji. yoshi smiled endearingly and nodded his head, “of course mashi!” he said as he skimmed his phone, looking for the said item. his eyebrows knitted with confusion after discovering the item, “there’s no ingredient list … you’re fine with any flavor?” he asked mashiho.

mashiho grinned even bigger, if it was possible, “yup! they’re all fruit-based so i know it’ll be good either way!” “ah okay, got it … i’ll place the order now” yoshi said as he pressed the ‘place order’ button.

the members had slowly fallen asleep while the order was being placed. doyoung rested on yedam’s shoulder, with yedam asleep on his head. jeongwoo was passed out on haruto’s lap, who in return, looked fondly at the sleeping boy.

the remaining members who were awake cheered after hearing that their food was ordered, and began to wake the sleeping members so they could head home.

* * *

after a short car ride, they arrived at the dorm and it was only a matter of time before their food was delivered. in that time, the boys had showered and changed their clothes, fully ready to enjoy their meals after a hard day of practice.

they all gathered around the table, sharing their food and joking around. jeongwoo was getting teased about something, as always, and asahi was staring blankly at the table as he shoved noodles into his mouth.

shortly into their meal, mashiho pulled out his last-minute dessert order, which caused the other members to beg him for a bite. being the kind person he is, the japanese boy went around in a circle, giving a bite to each member.

“what flavor is it?” asked yedam when the boy showed up in front of him. mashiho simply shrugged his shoulders, “i don’t know to be honest. it’s a fruit for sure! but i can’t tell which one” he said. yedam nodded in response before taking a bite.

mashiho then moved on to doyoung, who sat right next to yedam. although the boy didn’t hear yedam and mashiho’s exchange, he took a bite without question. he buzzed with excitement at the taste, swallowing the contents before thanking the japanese.

however after a few seconds, his throat began to itch. the boy simply passed it off as the cold he has been repressing for the past week, and he took a sip of water.

doyoung couldn’t get rid of the itchiness in his throat. added to that was the feeling of it closing, making him anxious as he felt like it was getting harder to breathe. yedam noticed him having trouble breathing and looked over in worry, “youngie what’s wrong? you okay?” he asked full of concern as he placed a hand on the younger’s arm.

his question caused haruto, hyunsuk, jihoon, and jeongwoo to look up from their food. jaehyuk, who was sitting next to doyoung, looked over and saw his nervous expression. he immediately caressed his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

doyoung had an idea of what was happening. he has had an allergic reaction before when he was younger, but it was extremely mild compared to this one. since his allergic reactions aren’t usually like this, the boy began to get even more confused.

“i … i feel like my throat is closing” doyoung said as he nervously looked at the members in return, trying to catch his breath. “are you having a panic attack” jaehyuk asked full of concern. yedam shook his head as to answer for doyoung, “no, no, he’s getting a rash on his neck … i don’t think it’s a panic attack” he said as he lightly traced his fingers over the growing red welts on doyoung’s neck.

“he’s having an allergic reaction?” haruto thought out loud, looking over at hyunsuk for confirmation.

the words from yedam about his rash were all it took for doyoung to confirm his situation. this was an allergic reaction, but he had no idea why it was so severe this time.

doyoung nodded his head as he struggled to breathe, coughing in an attempt to regain oxygen. yedam turned his body completely towards doyoung, “doyoungie what are you allergic to?” he asked intently as he held the younger’s hand. the boy gasped for air as tears began to form in his eyes, “a-apples … but … never t-this bad” he tried to make out, though the lack of oxygen getting into his lungs was making it difficult to talk.

hyunsuk shot up at his words. he turned towards jihoon, “jihoon call 911” he frantically said as he made his way over to doyoung’s seat across from him. jihoon had a panicked expression on his face, nonetheless, he nodded his head and reached for his phone.

“we’ll go look for an epipen” haruto quickly told the leader, and him and jeongwoo set off to search the entire dorm. hyunsuk nodded in approval at the two before making his way over to the younger boy currently struggling to breathe.

due to the blooming chaos, the other members began to question what was happening. the previously entranced asahi now had his full attention on doyoung. the younger was panting heavily with yedam and jaehyuk patting him on the back and reassuring him to breathe. “what’s happening to doyoung, hyung?” he asked without moving his eyes from the scene.

junkyu and mashiho looked over at the boy they had previously failed to notice, “yah! doyoung-ah are you okay?!” junkyu shouted out of fear, a habit not particularly helpful during an emergency like this.

“he’s having an allergic reaction to the apples … can someone call manager-hyung and let him know what’s happening, and that an ambulance is on the way?” hyunsuk quickly asked, directed at particularly no one; however, yoshi immediately volunteered and left the room to call their manager.

hyunsuk silently thanked yoshi, before directing his attention to the boy who’s condition was only worsening. he squatted down and looked at doyoung with nervous eyes, “doyoungie let’s move you to the couch so you can be more comfortable okay?” he softly asked, as to not scare the already petrified boy.

doyoung nodded his head in response, still gasping for air. he slowly stood out of his seat, with yedam and jaehyuk holding his arms, and hyunsuk grabbing his torso to keep him balanced. the remaining members stood staring at the group with worry. seeing one of their members in this condition broke their hearts, but it was even more terrifying in this case because they had no idea what to do. nothing of this sort has happened to them before.

as they made the move to the couch, doyoung’s vision began to darken. he was in full panic mode now; he keeps experiencing new symptoms, making him more distressed. the younger’s head fell down as he squinted his eyes to try to rid of the dizziness. jaehyuk noticed this and spoke up, “doyoungie what’s wrong? are you in pain?”

“… d-dizzy” was all that doyoung could speak out before he completely collapsed and harshly fell to the floor. the suddenness of his fall caught the three boys off guard, and they failed to catch doyoung on his way down.

“d-doyoung!” yedam shouted as he followed the younger’s body to the floor. he looked at jaehyuk and hyunsuk, all of them returning the same expression telling that they didn’t know what to do. “shit” hyunsuk cursed. copying the actions of yedam, the two boys rushed down to their laying member. hyunsuk tried to find a sign of doyoung’s consciousness. he shook the younger’s back, who was crouched in a ball due to pain.

the other members ran to their side as soon as they heard their shouts, and saw doyoung collapse. a collection of gasps and screams were heard, but hyunsuk could only focus on doyoung.

“jihoon! did you call the ambulance?!” hyunsuk frantically asked. jihoon, who had his eyes glued to the quartet with worry, returned his franticness. “yes! of course! they said three minutes so they should be here any moment now” he explained.

hyunsuk visibly relaxed at this words. seeing doyoung collapse like that made his adrenaline spike. he had no idea what to do and it haunted him how he was their leader, yet he didn’t have a solution at the moment.

“hyung we looked everywhere and we can’t find an epipen!” he heard haruto shout from the kitchen. hyunsuk sighed, he couldn’t blame anyone for that. it was common for people without (known) allergies to not carry epipens.

the worry was quickly placed back into the elder’s mind, as his eyes made their way back to the younger. he moved the boy around to where his face could be seen, and the sight was worrying. the boy had a large red rash about his neck and his lips were beginning to swell. the good news is that he was still conscious. the tell-tale sign was that he was panting for air, a hand on his throat that was closing and eyes shut tightly.

“doyoungie i-its gonna be okay, the ambulance is almost here” the oldest said as he looked towards the door, a part of him hoping the crew would burst through in that moment.

“hang in there youngie” yedam worried as he caressed the younger’s face. the singer had known the younger for so long, and he was in complete shock at his unknown allergy. seeing him like this is almost unreal to him, and he wished it would just be a horrible nightmare.

on the other hand, doyoung was beyond terrified. he has only seen allergic reactions this bad on television shows, never in real life, and he never thought he would be experiencing one.

“s-scared” the boy spoke between breaths. his eyes were closed shut and his head laid on yedam’s lap who was still stroking his face. “it's okay you’re gonna be fine” jaehyuk reassured as his stroked the younger’s arm. doyoung had tears running down his face and he was hyperventilating, the traumatic experience dawning down on the young boy, and the rest of the members could only watch with heavy hearts.

before the rest could offer their help, there was a strong knock at the door, followed by a rough opening of said door. the first responders had an epipen in hand as they quickly made their way over to the group. “i need everyone to back up!” the man in charge said as he looked at the boys standing up. yoshi had just returned from his call with their manager. “you three can stay for now” he said, directly looking at yedam, hyunsuk, and jaehyuk. hearing the man’s words, everyone began to back up. jeongwoo clinged to haruto out of fear.

the man and his crew set up their equipment on the floor. at this point, doyoung was nearing unconsciousness and his breathing was further worsening. “okay i’m going to inject this into his upper leg to temporarily stop the anaphylaxis he’s experiencing. then we’ll take him to the hospital” the man explained to the group, mainly hyunsuk.

without wasting anymore time, he placed the epipen on doyoung’s upper thigh and pressed down to inject the life-saving fluid. the affected boy let out a small whimper of pain, and yedam grabbed his hand to reassure him that he was there.

within a few seconds, doyoung’s breathing wasn’t as ragged, but the crew still placed an oxygen mask on him. he was briskly taken out of the three boys’ arms and placed onto the stretcher, the rest of the members watching in disbelief.

his body laid lifeless on the contraption, and although the boys knew he was alive, seeing him in that state: unmoving, limbs limp and hanging off the stretcher, they would struggle to get the image out of their heads.

in a matter of seconds, the crew had taken their beloved member out of their dorm, leaving the eleven in a deafening silence.

* * *

the ride to the hospital was silent. the members were split into two cars; hyunsuk drove yedam, jaehyuk, haruto, and jeongwoo in one car, while the rest were forced to wait until their manager arrived for them to be driven. but, they all agreed that those five should be the ones to see doyoung first, since they were with him the entire experience and were closer in general to the boy.

the car ride was painfully silent. everyone was lost in their thoughts, obviously after the situation they just witnessed. as soon as hyunsuk and the rest arrived to the hospital, they rushed out of the car and ran inside to the receptionists desk.

“we’re here to see kim doyoung, please” hyunsuk softly said, as if the reality of the younger’s state just hit him. he never imagined that he would be saying those words, and the other members never imagined that they would be hearing those words.

“ah yes, please take a seat and the doctor will be out shortly” she smiled sweetly, although her words were anything but sweet to the group. hyunsuk looked visibly confused, “um … why can’t we see him now? is there something wrong?” he reluctantly asked.

“i’m very sorry but the doctor has not provided visitor clearance yet, meaning he is not stable enough for visitors. if you take a seat the doctor will be out shortly to explain everything to you!” the receptionist enthusiastically said and it took everything in hyunsuk to not curse her out. he couldn’t, she’s just doing her job.

hyunsuk sighed and rubbed his eyes. “hyung let’s just sit down, the doctor will explain soon” yedam consoled the older boy, who was extremely stressed. the leader’s thoughts were running with questions. _why can’t they see doyoung now?_ _what does “not stable enough for visitors” mean? is doyoung okay?_

all five boys shared the same thoughts as they sat down on the benches. after a few minutes, a tall figure had appeared in front of them.

“you five are here for kim doyoung, age 17?” the man spoke. yedam looked up from his lap and saw a tall man wearing a white coat and holding a clipboard. his heart began to race at those words and he quickly replied back, “y-yes we are … is he okay?” his words brought the other four boys out of their thoughts and directed their attention to the doctor in front of them.

“well … doyoung is alive and currently in recovery. his symptoms have improved tremendously with the epinephrine given to him by the first responders; however, his breathing still isn’t where we want it to be, so he will stay overnight until we can regulate his oxygen levels” the doctor stated.

the five boys sat there with blank looks in their eyes, as if they were trying to digest the information just told. “that … that’s great, thank you sir” hyunsuk breathed out a sigh of relief. “does that mean we can see him now?” jeongwoo innocently asked.

the doctor smiled at the group before nodding his head, “yes of course, follow me” he said as he began to walk down the hall.

the five boys rose from their chairs and followed the doctor. hyunsuk led the pack, followed by jaehyuk who was consoling a tearful yedam. the boy was so relieved that doyoung was okay, that he started crying out of pure happiness when they received the news. behind them was jeongwoo and haruto who walked side by side. their shoulders occasionally brushed but nevertheless, they walked in a comfortable silence.

before they knew it, they ended up in front of a big white door with large symbols reading ‘room 127’ in the center. the doctor looked towards the group, “he’s probably still resting, but he won’t look any better than before … just to warn you” he explained carefully.

the boys collectively took a sharp breath, _what condition will doyoung be in?_

the doctor saw their worried faces and decided to elaborate, “his rash is still prominent but we gave him medicine to stop the itchiness. his lips are still swollen and we have inserted a nasal cannula through his nostrils to provide respiratory aid.”

the group of five stood with their mouths agape, confusion even more evident on their faces.

the doctor chuckled lightheartedly. “the nasal cannula is a breathing tube. he needs it to help him breathe, and we’ll take it off by tomorrow. but what i was trying to explain is that he won’t look as great as the last time you saw him prior to his reaction” he discussed. the boys nodded in understanding, “of course …. we realized that” hyunsuk replied.

the doctor gave a small smile, “okay! … then let’s get to it” he said as he placed his hand on the door knob and opened up the door to the room.

the first thing yedam noticed was the chilling temperature of the room. the atmosphere immediately changed as, one-by-one, they began to step foot into the isolated room.

the second thing he noticed was the light. the room was completely dark except for the light projecting off of the small tv hanging up in the corner by the window. the blinds were cracked open, letting the small bits of light cast shadows throughout the area.

the third thing yedam noticed was doyoung. the boy was laying in the tiny hospital bed, asleep. he was bundled up with a blanket, and like the doctor said, his physical condition was not exemplary. his eyes were puffy, probably from crying out of fear during the whole ordeal. the left side of his neck, and part of his face, was covered in a red, splotchy rash that looked painful. his arms were poked and prodded with several different contraptions. yedam couldn’t make them out, but he knew one of them controlled the heartbeat rhythm they saw on the screen next to the bed. the breathing tube was the hardest thing to comprehend; knowing that the young boy wasn’t breathing well enough on his own was alarming, no matter how many words of assurance they received from the doctors.

the other four boys were thinking similarly to yedam. jeongwoo and haruto stood standing together at the foot of doyoung’s bed. they were now hand-in-hand, needing the physical form of comfort at the moment.

jaehyuk and hyunsuk had gone together to the left side of doyoung’s bed, the side closest to the door. they both lightly caressed his arms, as if the boy would shatter if they pressed any harder. thoughts of concern were running through their minds as well. and yedam had made his way to the right side of the bed, next to the doctor, as he analyzed doyoung’s condition.

the five boys had their eyes glued on their member. the mood in the room had dropped drastically, matching the somber atmosphere surrounding them.

“i know what you guys are thinking” started the doctor. with his words, the boys looked up at the man expectantly, waiting for him to continue. “his condition may look bad, but trust me, his condition is very fortunate for an allergic reaction patient, especially with the severity of his symptoms. he’s very strong … this one” the doctor said. the boys slowly turned their attention back to the boy with the doctors speech.

“yeah … he’s a strong one” jaehyuk voiced out his comforting words, and the rest of the members made noises of agreement.

haruto stayed staring at the boy. “is he … in pain?” he gulped, afraid of the answer. the boys waited with anticipation as the doctor readjusted his clipboard.

“well” he paused. “i’d say he’s comfortable right now with the amount of drugs we gave him to stop his reaction. but, sadly, he will be in some pain shortly after the medicine wears off … which will be in a couple hours.”

processing the information, haruto muttered a soft thank you and turned back to doyoung. he hoped the boy wouldn’t be in too much pain, he’s already been through enough.

all of a sudden, a loud ding was heard from hyunsuk’s pocket. all attention was on hyunsuk as he took out his phone. his face immediately showed shock. “hyung, whats wrong?” jeongwoo asked with concern.

“i didn’t see jihoon’s texts from before … they’re at the entrance” hyunsuk explained to the four before saying, “i’ll go get them.”

once he left the room, the atmosphere was silent once again. yedam had pulled up a chair and was sitting next to doyoung, holding his hand. jeongwoo and haruto still stood at the foot of the bed and jaehyuk was in his same location as well.

“how long will he have to stay, doctor?” jaehyuk asked as he looked up at the man.

the doctor took a quick look at his clipboard before answering, “um … he should be good to leave by tomorrow afternoon, but it all depends on his oxygen levels tomorrow morning.”

the group nodded in understanding before the doctor continued, “it’s protocol for severe allergic reaction patients to stay overnight because it’s common for the symptoms to return.”

yedam’s head popped up at those words. “he might experience symptoms again?” he asked worriedly. in doyoung’s condition, the last thing he needs is to experience another allergic reaction.

the doctor noticed the boys’ worried eyes staring at him. “sadly … he might. but, since he is here, his symptoms will be constantly checked and medicine will be provided if they do return” he smiled at the group, it was no question that they loved each other, given the amount of concern and care they had for their member. “your friend is in good hands” he smiled at them.

right on time, hyunsuk returned with the rest of the group.

the seven boys silently made their way into the room. “i explained doyoung’s condition to them while we walked here” hyunsuk told the doctor, who was about to debrief the newcomers on their friend’s state.

the doctor sighed and put his clipboard down. “i’ll give you guys some time with him before i run some diagnostic tests” he said towards the group. the boys nodded their heads and a string of ‘thank you’s’ was heard throughout the room.

once the door was closed, the room was engulfed in a painful silence. the atmosphere was somber once again, and the only sound heard was the rhythmic beeping of the ECG monitor screen that told of doyoung’s heart rate.

the brief silence was interrupted by the youngest member. “he’s gonna be fine right hyung?” he said, mainly directed towards hyunsuk, but the rest of the members looked up in response.

hyunsuk gave the young boy a reassuring smile and called him over with his hand. once he was standing next to him, the leader brought him into a hug as he patted his head. “he’s gonna be fine jungwhannie … don’t you worry” he assured.

jihoon’s heart melted at the sight. he jokingly put his hands on his heart, “awww … group hug!” he shouted as he sprinted towards the hugging pair, almost knocking them over. the rest of the members sighed in defeat and slowly joined the hug, except for junkyu who heard jihoon’s words and sprinted to the pair with him. yedam reluctantly got up to join the hug, even though he didn’t want to let go of doyoung’s hand.

as they hugged, the atmosphere of the small hospital room seemed to lighten. unfortunately, the sweet moment was interrupted by a worrying sound.

doyoung’s heart beat began to increase and small whimpers of pain came from his mouth. yedam immediately raced back to his seat next to the bed and held the younger’s hand. “hyung, what’s happening?!” he frantically asked hyunsuk.

hyunsuk shared the same panicked face as he watched the heart monitor get faster and faster. he was frozen in place, unlike jaehyuk, who immediately rushed to press the ‘help’ button on the side of the bed.

doyoung was beginning to breathe heavily, an all too familiar sight for the group. “is this the second allergic reaction the doctor talked about?” jeongwoo asked to no one in particular. “yeah i think so … “ haruto frantically answered for him.

yedam lightly squeezed doyoung’s hand. “doyoungie we’re all here, its okay … the doctors are coming” he reassured the boy who had opened his eyes. usually, the members would be thrilled at doyoung regaining consciousness and opening his eyes; however, his tearful eyes and ragged breaths were not a sight they wanted to see again.

yoshi had ran next to jaehyuk as soon as the boy in bed had woken up. he grabbed his other hand, softly stroking his arm. “you’re okay doyoung-ah … just focus on breathing” he calmly spoke.

his calm words reached doyoung quickly, and the young boy began to take deep breaths in and out. tears still ran down his face as he sobbed, but his breathing was not worsening.

in a matter of seconds, two nurses rushed into the room and told the standing boys to back up. they checked on doyoung’s vitals, increased his oxygen intake, and left the room in the blink of an eye. they were instead replaced by the familiar doctor.

“before you boys get nervous … this is extremely common in patients like him” he said as he entered the room and sanitized his hands. the man walked over to doyoung and stood next to yoshi who was still urging the boy to breathe. “how are you feeling doyoung?” the doctor asked with a smile.

doyoung, who was shaking and still had tears down his face, answered, “n-not great” in a whisper. yedam and yoshi rubbed his knuckles with their fingertips at his response. the doctor sighed, “as expected … you just woke up so i’m not surprised at what happened.” “your oxygen levels are still a little too low so we’re going to keep you overnight. but try to get some more rest while you’re here” he explained to the boy.

after checking his vitals and documenting them on the clipboard, the doctor bid his goodbyes and made a quick exit, not before treasure could sincerely thank him.

the members all gathered around doyoung’s bed. one could barely make out the distinctive sentences being said by each member. doyoung was bombarded with comments and the overwhelmed look on his face was evident.

“guys … give him space he just woke up” yedam declared to the group, doyoung’s fragile hand still in his. the group immediately backed up, feeling bad for overwhelming the boy.

“why didn’t you tell us about your allergy?” jihoon asked. all eyes were on the boy, who looked nervous. “i f-forgot … my last … reaction … i was seven” doyoung managed to breathe out.

the room went silent again. they didn’t think the boy was lying, they would’ve forgotten as well. “it was because of my hotteok’s right?” mashiho spoke up in an ashamed voice. junkyu rushed to turn towards the shorter but before he could speak, asahi cut him off, “yeah … i think they were apple flavored” he spoke in a monotone voice. mashiho looked close to tears as junkyu lightly punched asahi’s arm. “yah!” he said before turning to mashiho, “it’s not your fault mashi… you didn’t know, no one knew. okay?” he asked. mashiho nodded in response and junkyu ruffled his hair.

the group turned back to doyoung, who had fallen asleep curled up on his side. his hand was still being held by yedam. yoshi and jaehyuk adjusted his wires and fully covered him with his blanket so he was comfortable.

the boys immediately softened at the sleeping boy. it was a bittersweet sight. yes, he was still uncomfortable and laying in a hospital bed, but it was significantly better than what they saw an hour ago: him collapsed on the floor, struggling to breathe.

the group collectively decided on going to eat food in the cafeteria, since their meal was cut short. yedam, however, decided to stay behind and instead asked them to bring him food. “yedamie are you sure?” hyunsuk asked, although he knew the answer. he knew yedam would never leave doyoung alone like this, those two were glued at the hip.

“yes i’m positive hyung” the singer smiled. “make sure to bring me back something good” he joked. hyunsuk rolled his eyes before leaving the room and closing the door.

yedam sighed sadly. he looked at doyoung’s sleeping face. who knew that such a pretty boy could experience such pain. he knew it was out of anyone’s control, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was responsible for not taking well enough care of the younger.

but seeing the boy sleeping soundly, being healthy and alive, is all he could ask for.

and seeing how concerned the members were, and how they were ready to do anything for each other, he knew they were going to be okay.

* * *

it has been two weeks since doyoung was discharged from the hospital and he has never felt like such a child.

from the day he returned to the dorm to now, he hasn’t been left alone. not that he was complaining; this is all new since the members were never usually clingy with him.

jaehyuk and junkyu threw away all the apples at the dorm, with hyunsuk shaking his head in disapproval as they headed downstairs to the garbage chute carrying trash bags filled with the fruit (jihoon salvaged the apples before they could be thrown away and donated them to local food centers). junghwan bursted into tears the other day when he realized that he was drinking apple juice next to doyoung. doyoung simply patted his back in confusion while the other members laughed.

and every meal doyoung has, they check whether or not it has apples. jihoon went as far as asking the waitress if they cooked any meals with apples, to which the girl let out a laugh and said, “who’s allergic to _apples_?” needless to say they didn’t return to that restaurant.

now, doyoung found himself laying in yedam’s lap on the floor of their practice room. the two had grown closer since the incident, if that was even possible, since yedam was constantly by his side and has been ever since he got discharged. he took care of him the first few days he was bed-ridden when he got back, and doyoung learned from hyunsuk how concerned yedam was throughout the entire ordeal. so yeah, they grew a lot closer.

jihoon laid out on the floor of the practice room, limbs spread out as he complained about the amount of practice they were doing. jeongwoo was asleep on haruto’s shoulder, this time haruto was laying on his head. and the rest of the members gulped down water and tried to regain their energy after practice.

“you guys wanna get food?” yoshi asked the remaining members.

a string of agreements was heard and yoshi began to take their orders.

“but no hotteoks!” mashiho narrowed his eyes at yoshi, who simply laughed like everyone else at his remark.

“yeah … we don’t need another allergic reaction” hyunsuk joked. he looked around at the members. some sleeping, some staring into space— asahi— and some arguing over what food will be ordered.

he focused on doyoung, who rested peacefully in yedam’s lap. yedam, in return, was looking at the boy with such fondness in his eyes.

and that’s when he realized … they were going to be just fine.

he was sure of it.


End file.
